


Равноценный

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [36]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Равноценный

Регулярно проводимые тесты один за другим упорно фиксируют психологическую нестабильность объекта. Впрочем, отклонение в пределах нормы. Так скупо и непрезентабельно выглядят пометки в личном деле. В жизни всё намного сложнее.

Корни будущего были заложены далеко в прошлом.

Нельзя описать, что значит быть круглой сиротой и жить в детдоме, особенно когда многократно возможные родители, узнавая о патологии ребёнка, отказываются от него, чтобы усыновить другого. И не помогает разжалобить ни хрупкая фигура, ни внимательные глаза, полные надежды, ни робкая улыбка поначалу, пока ещё есть шанс на то, что тебя заберут. В детдоме все равноценны, все легко заменимы.

Детская психологическая травма, комплекс неполноценности, страх перед одиночеством, — в своём сочетании либо ломают человека, либо закаляют. Жизнь — всегда своего рода психологический тренинг.

Розенкройц — такой же детдом, только на выходе будет осуществляться распродажа товара. Агенты Эсцет выберут из равноценной линейки наиболее понравившиеся экземпляры.

Шульдих ненавидит приставку «равно». Она означает идентичность, одинаковость, подобность. Легко заменимым Шульдих больше быть не хочет. Стоит добавить этот префикс к определению, и его стоимость падает на порядок. Чтобы на рынке труда Розенкройц оказаться лучшим, надо переступить через многое и, прежде всего, через себя. Постоянно работать над собой тяжело, но внутренняя потребность в самореализации и компенсации морального ущерба в совокупности с сильным характером могут порой творить чудеса.

Шульдих уже умеет ненавидеть в этой жизни единственно верным способом: он просто уничтожает источник раздражения на корню.

Выкорчёвывание заразы — ровно тот способ, который предпочитает Брэд Кроуфорд для решения собственных проблем.


End file.
